Shattered Pieces Read the Rewrite!
by Tsumirei
Summary: After Sasuke's departure, Sakura was left broken, and everything about her changed. She blindly waits for him to fulfill his promise to her. Will the promise ever be fulfilled?
1. This Heart

**Shattered Pieces**

_Chapter 1 - This heart_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
-----  
Sakura's POV

-----  
It's been so long since I saw him. I can't help but stop thinking about him...when he left, he took my heart along with him. These days after his departure, I just can't pull myself together. I know that Naruto, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Hinata...even Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sensei noticed that I'm just not myself lately. Sure, I've been training with Tsunada-sama and became one of the top medical nin in the vilage, but my happiness seemed to be drained out of me. My smiles were all fake, and my laughs were filled with emptiness. My eyes were always filled with an untold loneliness and sorrow.  
-----  
I was walking down the streets and passed by Naruto's favorite spot - the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. I saw his face messy with noodles and soup, and I couldn't help but to smirk. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Whatcha up to?" He asked, waving to me.

I waved back, and put on my fake smiles, sitting down next to him.

"I got the day away from Tsunade-sama today...though knowing her she just wanted me out so she could get drunk off of sake...anyway, why are you here? Wouldn't you be training with Kakashi-sensei, or following Hinata-chan around?"

Naruto blushed at the mention of Hinata-chan's name, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Kakashi-sensei gave me the day off...he said he had a mission. Following Hinata-chan isn't that easy, Sakura-chan. Her crazy cousin Neji won't let me near her when he's around!" Naruto said, gulping down the rest of his ramen.

"Ah. I heard Neji and Tenten-chan were..."

I was interrupted by Naruto's goofy grin and chuckles.

"YEP! NEJI AND TENTEN ARE A COUPLE! But that ice cube is still so cold towards other people. But seeing him around Tenten...it's like he's a whole different person!"

I winced. Thinking about other couples made me feel the dark loneliness feel my taken heart, but I was indeed happy for Tenten-chan and Neji. I tried hard to put on one of my famous fake smiles, but I failed...miserably.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, did I say something wrong?"

I looked at Naruto and finally pulled off my smile.

"No, Naruto. I'm fine. I better...go."

With that, I stood up, waved good-bye, and began walking away from one of my best friends.

-----  
I was unconscious to where my feet were taking me. I just let them walk of their own free will, lost in my shattered memories that I wished to lose. I found myself sitting down at a bench near the park, looking at the Konoha gates. The wind blew through my pink hair as I closed my eyes and let my surroundings overwhelm me. I took in a deep breath, and I began to remember...remember the times when I was actually filled with joy and happiness, just by seeing _him_. I remembered how stupid I was to keep chasing after something that I knew I would never get...but now here I am, regretting to ever chase after him. But nonetheless, I unconsciously smiled a real smile for the first time in years, and I let the tears flow down my face. _I'm being so weak...I'm being so...weak!_ I cursed at myself for letting the tears flow down my face - to me, tears were a sign of weakness. Sometimes, I just wanted to forget how to cry, because I found myself so weak and useless.

"Sakura-chan?"

I quickly wiped my tears away, and turned around. There I saw my friend, Tenten-chan. I put on my fake smile and waved hello.

"Hello, Tenten-chan!"

Tenten smiled and took a seat next to me, her serene earthly eyes scanning my face. She seemed to understand what was invisibly written there, and inside I felt safe. Tenten had that amazing ability to read faces and instantly understand what had happened or what people were thinking. She probably got that from falling for Neji, ad hanging around with him so many times.

"Still thinking about him, Sakura-chan?"

I froze. Tenten always hit the mark, hit it so perfect, like I was the target and she was the weapon - and she never missed with weapons!

"Sometimes your accuracy is fatal to my mind, Tenten-chan."

Tenten-chan giggled at my reply, and I smiled.

"So, Sakura-chan? Are you?" She said, looking at my face with curiousity glimmering in her eyes.

"Yes...I am always waiting for him..."

I heard Tenten-chan sigh, and I just smiled at her as I closed my eyes.

"Why do you wait for someone who blindly abused your emotions?"

"He promised."

"Promised?"

I nodded, letting my eyes remain closed as I let the wind brush past my broken soul.

"He promised he would come back to me...so I will continue to wait, even until after my death..."

"A promise that may never be fulfilled, and yet you still believe?"

"Yes...when he left, he took my heart with him...This heart I have now...is broken without him. So I wait and wait, throughout the seasons, through my pain...I will continue to wait until that promise is fulfilled."

With my powerful statement, I got up. I smiled at Tenten-chan, and she just waved good-bye, reading my expression so well once more.

"She's in love with him..." Was all I heard her say before I began to walk away towards my home, away from one of my closest friends.

-----  
When I reached my house, I went in and went straight to changing into my pajamas. I changed into a loose white t-shirt, and baggy pink bottoms with kunai designs all over them. I walked out on my balcony, and looked up at the stars. The stars brought back so many of my painful memories, and I just smiled thinking about them. I remember how I'd always wish that he was wishing on the same star I was...and I silently wished out all of my pains away...

_This heart I have now...is broken without him...But I will always wait...for my heart to be healed from this unseen wound once more..._

-

Another fanfiction! Yaaay! It was originally going to be a oneshot, but...what do you think? Keep it going? I kinda left it hanging, so tell me in your reviews, or...however you want to tell me. xD Thanks for reading!


	2. Tainted Memories

**Shattered Pieces**

_Chapter 2 - Tainted Memories_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

------  
Sakura's POV

------  
I awoke at sunrise, finding myself tired from my lack of sleep. That's what I get for staying up all night, unable to sleep, due to my memories of him. I got out of bed and looked into the mirror. My pink hair was a mess, and my emerald eyes were swollen from a bit too much crying. I began to curse myself for crying myself to sleep, then showered my anger away. My shower felt nice; the lukewarm water brushing against my body soothed me. I got out and put on my normal outfit, and ate a light breakfast consisting of bread and orange juice. I walked out of my door at nine o'clock AM, and made my way to the hospital.  
------  
"Ne, Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry I'm late!" I said, rushing into her office.

I saw her angry look on her face, with a sake cask next to her. I sighed. It was not wise to mess with Tsunade-sama while she was drunk, having a hangover, or simply on her 'time of month'.

"Excuses, excuses. What've you been doing! Crying yourself to sleep, thinking about that traitor?" She hissed.

I felt my eyes watering, and shook them away. I would not show weakness to my sensei. She trained me, helping me become a stronger person, physically and emotionally.

"Eh, Tsunade-sama. I'm sorry."

I bowed, knowing that arguing with my hokage would be instant death.

"Damn! I'm sorry Sakura! I must have had a mood swing! I--didn't say anything hurtful...did I?" She asked, suddenly snapping out of her hissy state and resuming to her kindly state.

"No, Tsunade-sama. However, if you take 'Crying yourself to sleep, thinking about that traitor' to be an insult, Tsunade-sama, then yes...yes you did."

Tsunade-sama just slammed her head on her table, and began to rub her temples.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura! I'm on my time of month, you see! Ehehe...why don't you take a day off as an apology? I'm truly sorry, Sakura, I didn't mean it."

I smiled at her, and bowed. I turned around and left her office. Before I left, I heard her say, "So she still thinks of him, eh?"------  
I found myself wandering around the streets of Konoha once more, unable to stop myself from walking. Somehow, I knew where my legs were taking me. I took a deep breath, and sighed. They were taking me to a place of tainted memories, full of bloodshed and lost love. It seemed like a ballad, thinking about what had happened to me. Him leaving me behind...his possible death...it was a ballad. But I can't let myself lose my faith in him. I believed that he would fulfill his promise to me, no matter how long it takes him to do so. I smiled, and sat down on that very same bench, looking at the Konoha gates with eyes full of sorrow. There I began to think of my tainted memories that haunted me...  
------  
_I didn't want to think of him, nor all the pain he caused me throughout my years here. Before, I was always a weak kunoichi, and I would always need protection from him. I was always just one of his annoying fangirls, but I was different. I wasn't in his stupid fan club, nor did I steal his belongings and send them on eBay. I was lucky enough to be on Team 7 with him, and I would never ruin anything. As long as he'd improve to his goal, to his ultimate goal in avenging his clan and killing off his brother, then I would be content enough to deal with any pain he had caused me. I was always his annoying teammate that would always confess and be turned down. But there was one thing that annoyed me the most...I would always, **always **come back to him, no matter how many tears he made me cry, no matter how many nights I cried myself to sleep. I always came back to him, because as long as I'd help his life in any way I could, that was all I needed._  
------  
_But he, he was different than many other people. He was cold and filled with ice, his heart made of stone. He was oblivious to his fangirls, but I didn't blame him for that. They were all idiotic bimbos begging for a day to spend with him. But I was different. I wasn't obsessed with him in **that **__way, **their **way. They were all mesmerized by his stunning looks; his onyx eyes that stared into you, his raven-colo__red hair shaped like a chicken's butt, his pale skin almost merging with the snow. But I wasn't mesmerized by his looks, I was mesmerized by **him**. I fell in love with him, and who he was. I helped him and came back to him no matter how many times he pushed me away. I wasn't annoying in **their **kind of way. I trained harder everytime I heard him describe me as 'weak and annoying'; I helped him train harder when he called himself 'weak'. His ice-cold personality just sucked me in, all at once. **My love for him wasn't a childish mirage, it was real.**__ We were like yin and yang, complete opposites that completed each other. But he was oblivious to love. He lived a life without a family - after all, he was an avenger, not a cheesy boyfriend. His cold eyes would always stare me down...but I knew that behind his onyx orbs, he looked into my emerald ones, a stare full of sorrow and apologies. I somehow understood these stares, which was why I'd always come back. I knew that no matter how many times he insulted me and hurt me, he couldn't bring himself to let these words leave his mouth...the three magic words... 'I am sorry'_  
-  
_Then came Orochimaru, and his curse mark. It made him thirst for power like a dehydrated bird in the middle of a blazing desert. Deep inside, my heart was being torn into an infinite amount of pieces, unable to bring myself to look at him in the same, caring way that I did. But I still looked at him. I still saw that covered alter-ego of himself behind his walls of hate and power. I cried at the thought that he would thirst for so much power that he did, but simply kept coming back to him, hoping that someday, he would accomplish his goal, but not **this **__way. Not leaving behind his 'family' and friends...leaving me behind. I felt selfish, selfish that I could only think of him leaving me. But I don't feel selfish anymore. He didn't have to leave his rival, Naruto, his sensei, Kakashi, his teammate, me...his village, Konoha. It all seemed like a pointless act, to leave everything behind to become evil and betray his village._  
------  
_That one fateful night, a night I choose not to remember...but I still remember it clearly like it just happened seconds ago. My legs betrayed me once more, and a feeling of insecurity settled in my mind. I found myself at the gates, staring at his back. I walked up to him, scared about what he was doing with his belongings. I asked him if he was following his curse mark, following his thirst for power to one of the legendary Sannin - Orochimaru. He just nodded, and I found myself dead inside. My heart no longer pumped in my mind, and all I could do was stare at him, tears unconsciously running down my face. He just told me that he was an avenger, but he promised that he would come back. That's all I remember about that night full of sorrow and happiness. How could I feel so happy about him leaving that night? I couldn't bring myself to understand it, but I found myself smiling as I awoke from being knocked out. I was happy that he was on his way to achieving his goal, his dream. But my sorrow overcame my happiness, and I felt myself drowned in loneliness; sad that he left everything he had, behind him._  
------  
_For a while after that, I was thrown into a silent depression. Sure, I trained under one of the other legendary Sannin, Tsunade-sama. Sure, I became one of the top medical nin in Konoha. But without him, I was also able to achieve my goal. I became Haruno Sakura, top medical nin in Konoha, apprentice of the Godaime Tsunade, and kunoichi that improved in skills and strength, physically and emotionally. But even though I achieved my goal of becoming stronger, there is no limit to strength. I still train to become stronger, hoping to surpass even Naruto someday. But I'm still in a silent state of depression, my torn heart waiting to be plastered together once more._  
------  
I snapped out of my memory book and brought back to reality as I felt a raindrop roll down my cheek. I looked up at the sky, and whacked myself inside for not noticing the oncoming storm. I smiled, still thinking about those tainted memories that I wish to forget but must remember, and I got up and ran home. I didn't want to catch a cold now, did I? But as I blindly ran, I still thought about those memories...

_I somehow understood those stares...which was why I'd always come back to him...no matter how many tears I shed the night before..._  
-  
Yay! Another chapter!


	3. Promise

**Shattered Pieces**

_Chapter 3 - Promise_

-----  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
-----  
Sakura's POV  
-----  
_"**You! **What are you going here? You don't belong in Konoha...you left everything behind! You left me behind!" I yelled, releasing all of my pains and sorrow._

_"S-Sakura," was all he said._

_"You put me through pain, through sorrow, through so much! I hate you! Don't come back, don't ever come back!"_

_"I promised. I'm an Uchiha, and I hold pride and keep my promises. So here's my promise to be fulfilled, whether you accept me or not."_

_"I don't care about your stupid promise anymore! I'm dead inside, nothing's moving, nothing's working...and it's all because of **you**."_

_I emphasized the 'you' with extreme malice. He seemed taken aback by my statement, and for once in my life, I saw the Uchiha's face...full of emotion. I looked into his eyes, and I saw them glittered with extreme sincerity and sorrow. I looked at his face, and I read his hidden sorrow and pain...and when I looked at him, it was just a mass full of confusion and sorrow and pain...unable to restructure everything to the way it was. I began to sob, and I just looked into those mesmerizing eyes for one last time..._

_"Sasuke-san..."_

_I saw he was shocked at how I removed the -kun from his name, and I saw him shake his head, as if he was conversing with his conscience about something..._

_"S-Sakura"_  
-----  
I jolted upright and found myself in a weird position on my bed. My sheets were wrinkled and misplaced, and I saw myself looking in the mirror. I saw a monster, full of bloodshot eyes, body trembling with fear and hatred, face drowned in beads of sweat. I sighed and ran my fingers down my cheeks, and found them sticky from salty tears. I sighed to myself and didn't bother arguing inside my head...that dream, what did it mean?  
-----  
I couldn't sleep afterwards. No matter how much I tried, closed my eyes, ridding myself of that horrid nightmare;I couldn't drift off into slumber. I cursed to myself and went down to brew up some early morning breakfast, around three o'clock AM to be exact. I walked slowly down the stairs, careful not to lose my balance. I began walking to my kitchen, and I froze. In the soft moonlight, I saw..._him_. He was bloody and cold, standing before my kitchen sink in the darkness. The moonlight showed me his bloody face, and I gasped in horror. It was full of scars and dry blood, nowhere near what it was before.

"Y-you..." I said, unable to bring out all of my pent-up hatred and sorrow.

"I'm s-s-sorry...S-Sakura...b-but I n-need y-your...h-help..." He said.

I noticed how much difficulty he had in speaking with me, having to pause and stutter due to pain in his throat. He coughed up blood when he finished, and I could do nothing but cry in front of the person that changed me.

"Why would I help someone how _betrayed _me?" I asked, glaring at him with hatred glimmering in my eyes.

"I-I k-know, S-Sakura...but...I...need," He had to take a brief pause and coughed out blood in his hands, and continued, "y-your...help..."

Looking into his bloody figure, I saw he truly meant it, and wouldn't just use me and run away once more. I took a deep breath, and took a few steps closer to him. From far away, his wounds didn't look severe. But looking at him feet away, they were fatal. I cried in horror and forced myself to shake them off of me.

"Wh-what happened to y-you?"

He just looked at me, and coughed up more and more blood by the seconds.

"Him...I wasn't strong enough...to even surpass...my sensei...but...I...need to go...back to him..."

I stared at him with all the sorrow I could muster, and nodded. I smiled, a real smile, which surprised me. I didn't know why _he _was making me smile, the one that stripped me of my happiness.

"Okay, Sasuke-san, I'll try to do my best...only if you promise that you'll come back next time, having achieved your goal..."

He stared at me in shock, and just nodded. I looked into his eyes, and found that he meant his promise, and that he'd keep it. I smiled and began to feed chakra into his wounds, helping them to heal faster. I gave him a slight chakra transfer, and I fell, exhausted. I could hear my heart beating, but that was not the end of my duties. I ran upstairs, and got ointment and herbs to plaster his wounds with, regardless of how much I'd be in pain the later on in the day due to exhausting my chakra. I found them, and ran back to him. He looked at me in utter shock, not understanding why I would help someone who I hated with such a passion. I just smiled at him, and began to plaster his wounds with ointment and herbs, wrapping them around in bandages. In time, I had finished, and his whole body looked like a living nightmare. Some wounds bled for some time more, staining the bandages, but they soon stopped. I smiled and nodded at my healing, and I just looked up at him.

"T-thank you...Sakura...I...promise...I'll...be back...next time...and...both of them...will be...dead."

The Uchiha smiled at me, and I was thrown into complete shock. _The Uchiha Sasuke? Smiling?_ He chuckled, seeming to have read my thoughts.

"What's so funny? I still hate you, you know that, right?" I said, glaring at him.

He nodded, and just continued to softly chuckle.

"You'll hurt yourself more if you keep laughing."

He stopped, and we just stared at each other for minutes.

"I-better...go...thank you...Sakura..."

I stared at him, unable to believe that he would bring so much strain on his body and chakra, just to gain more power. I was in awe at his amazing determination, but I saw in his wounds that his power has increased drastically during the time he was gone.

"You're going to kill yourself if leave now. You'll exhaust your chakra and put dangerous strain on your body."

He shook his head 'no', and smiled at me once more.

"I'll...be...fine. I won't...die...if I have...promises...to fulfill."

I stared at him, and tears began to softly flow down my cheeks. I cursed at myself for my weakness...but it was him. _He_ was my ultimate weakness. I just nodded, unable to say anymore to him. I took his hand and transferred as much chakra as I could into his body, and looked up at his puzzled face. I smiled, and he gently squeezed my hand. I began to laugh, my first _real _laugh in years, and I looked up at him, and just nodded.

"Goodbye, Sasuke...kun."

He looked at me with widened eyes, surprised that I could so easily trust him once more, after all the pain he had put me through. He just looked at me, and smiled. He disappeared with my hand clasped in his, and I held air for moments. I just looked out through my window, and looked at the oncoming sunrise, and smiled.  
-----  
_I'll keep waiting for you, Sasuke-kun...no matter how long I have to wait, and no matter how much pain you'll force on me...I'll always be waiting..._  
-----  
Blah! Rushed chapter! Sorry, next chapters will be better. (:


	4. Haunting Pleasures

**Shattered Pieces**

_Chapter 4 - Haunting Pleasures_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
-----  
Sakura's POV  
-----  
I felt the sun's harsh noontime warmth brush against my skin as I awoke from my slumber. I was up all night last night, due to..._him_. I was surprised at my own actions looking back; how could I have been so _stupid _to heal and help the man that caused me so much pain and sorrow? I wanted to kill myself inside, but then, I thought of him, once more. No matter how cold-hearted he seemed, he promised he'd come back to me, he even said so himself. I shook that feeling of love off long ago, so why am I warmly taking it back in?  
-----  
Deep down inside, I knew I still loved him, I still loved my Uchiha Sasuke. I knew that I would always come back for him, whether I was dead, alive, or lifeless. I knew that I couldn't bring myself to hate him, no matter how hard I tried. I could never hate my Sasuke-kun, I could _never _hate him. He had such a kindly aura about him, even if it was ice-cold at the same time. It was hard for me to believe it was him, as I saw him chuckle and smile so much earlier. That wasn't the Uchiha Sasuke I knew.  
-----  
It didn't make sense to me. The Uchiha Sasuke smiled and chuckled. Was it possible, that he too, changed over the time we were torn apart by fate and thirst? It was a statement that held no sense at all. He left due to his craving for power, he left on his own accord. His own goals were evil, with the scent of blood smothered about them. So why would he become such a kindly man, and to me? He called me annoying, he rejected me. So why would he suddenly show me a different side of him? It confuses the hell out of me. I can't understand how he changed, or if he changed. He's so unpredictable I can't draw my conclusions on him.  
-----  
Did he change for me, or did he change for another? It was possible Sasuke changed for him, Uchiha Itachi, the man whose blood he craved. But I couldn't understand it. Craving a man's blood does not bring a man to smile with extreme happiness or chuckle with full meaning. So why did Sasuke-kun smile at me? It's a tangled mess of love and hate, something that my mind could not take in such extreme emotional distress.  
-----  
I shivered as I remembered his touch. It felt so cold, but somehow, I could feel warmth illuminating out of the cold darkness. His blood stained my hands, but it felt...refreshing in a scary kind of way. How could a murderer's touch give me pleasure? My whole body shook in fear as I stared at my hands. Sure, the blood washed off since I washed them so thoroughly last night, but I knew the stain disentegrated into my soul. Nothing can wash away the stain of another's blood. I continued to stare blankly at my hands, and I felt a tear touch them. My crying...it came back. _My heart longed to see him...but just wait, Sakura...he won't die on you...he said so himself._  
-  
_BANG! BANG! BANG!_  
I rushed down to the door, knowing that if someone banged that loud on my door, I'd be doomed if I didn't answer. I opened the door, and I froze in shock.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama! Ahaha, I'm sorry...I...couldn't work today, ne? Ahaha..." I said, bowing as I stated my apology.

Tsunade-sama looked at me in interest, not seeming to care that I did not show up at the hospital.

"Sakura, why are there bloodstains near your sink? And...bloody footsteps...here and there? Was someone here, Sakura?" She asked, looking at me with an interested stare.

_DAMN! I FORGOT TO WIPE HIS BLOOD AWAY! Shit, I'm in for it now..._

"Sakura? You can tell me."

"Ehh, Tsunade-sama, you must promise to not let anyone hear of this, but if you must, I give you permission to put me under the watchful eye of the ANBU black ops and locked into a deep, cold, prison. Do you understand the situation, Tsunade-sama?"

She looked at me, with surprise, curiousity, and a slight tint of anger. She just nodded and took a seat on the couch.

"It was Sasuke-kun. He came here last night, fatally wounded. He asked for my help, and I healed his wounds. By the looks of it, he got into a fight with Orochimaru. It's still vague to me in why he would come to me, and not one of the Sound Nin or anyone else. But he did. He promised me he'd come back, and I still wait for him. So, Tsunade-sama? Are you calling all the ANBU here to arrest me? Strip me of my apprenticeship? Kill me for committing treason against Konoha? Whatever you throw at me that will damage my life, I am ready for it, with open eyes and arms."

Tsunade-sama suddenly grew angry, and stood up from her place. She clenched her fists, and look at me with all the anger she could muster.

"YOU HELPED UCHIHA SASUKE? You know very well he is a MISSING NIN and classified as a TRAITOR! Sakura, I need an explanation. NOW!"

"I'm truly sorry, Tsunade-sama. I do know very well of his status, but if he comes back again wounded, I will help him."

"SAKURA! You can't help a traitor just because you love them! Are you listening to the words coming out of your mouth? We need to know his whereabouts. He may be spying for Orochimaru, and even worse, he may be putting us in danger! For all he knows, Itachi can be following him right now, and he could have seen that Sasuke can have a possible weak spot for you, and he'll put you in danger just to lure Sasuke in!"

"I know that very well, also, Tsunade-sama. If you arrest me, I have no regrets. I love Sasuke-kun, and I don't care what happens to me. As long as he's happy, I'm content with my life."

I looked at her with sincerity, keeping a blank expression on my face. I smiled at her, and looked off at the sunset through my window. The retreating warmth felt nice. I felt a cold loneliness jolt into my body, and I continued to feel content. I could finally compare to my Sasuke-kun...I could compare to his loneliness and pain.

"Sakura...I will put up all ANBU near every entrance to Konoha, and have them report to me if they have spotted any clues to where Orochimaru, Sasuke, or any Sound Nin or missing nin. If he comes again, Sakura, and you help him, you will be placed in a trial for treason against Konoha...But if you truly love him, Sakura...I cannot stop you and your duties to your heart."

With her statement, Tsunade-sama gave me a nod and a smile, and disappeared. I smiled at the emptiness, and all my pain seemed to be lifted away as I faced the moonlight.

_These haunting pleasures Sasuke-kun gives me...why does the pain and loneliness retreat when I think of him? I will always keep waiting for him, and keep helping him if he needs me._  
-----  
Normal POV  
-----  
Sakura went up to her bedroom after endless moments of cleaning up Sasuke's blood from her floors and sink. Exhausted, she went straight to her room, and dozed off, dreaming of her one and only. Little did she know, she was being watched from afar. Its cold, red eyes circled around her, and it smirked.

"So this is the cherry blossom I've heard so much about...dear, dear brother. A cherry blossom weakens the heart, now? Very well then."

The figure smirked and whispered a good-bye, and left from his perch, acting as if nothing was there other than the whispers of the wind.  
-  
Whee! Another chapter! I hope things will be picking up now... I wonder who the mystery guy is! O: ...if it's not already obvious. xD


	5. Situation

**Shattered Pieces**

_Chapter 5 - Situation_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
-----  
Sakura's POV  
-----  
I awoke the next morning with an unusual smile on my face. The sun's warmth felt nice as it brushed against my skin, and it made me think of him. I got out of my bed and took a quick shower, and got dressed for the hospital. _Phwwooooo_. I looked out my window as I heard an unusual sound of wind, and I saw something move from the trees. I looked closer, but found nothing there. It was odd, because there was no wind coming from the other directions._ It must have been a bird._  
-----  
The hospital this morning was unusually hectic. Many other nurses and medical nin were running to and fro in the hallways; it was a frenzy. I suddenly remembered my neglect of two of my patients that shared a room - Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee. I slapped myself, but was soon comforted as I remembered that their sensei, Gai, and their teammate, Tenten, would always pay them daily visits. I began my way through the chaos in the hallways, and I ran into Tsunade-sama.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE---Oh. Shown up for work today, Sakura?" She asked, looking at me with a hint of curiosity.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. I'm sorry I've been missing so many days. Neji and Lee? How are they?" I asked, hoping my patients didn't die, even if they weren't in critical condition when I began missing work.

"They're getting better. Lee is in better state, Neji's still unconscious for some periods of time."

I sighed with relief, and Tsunade-sama just nodded, as if dismissing me. I bowed, and I began to make my way through the chaos once more.  
-----  
I arrived at Lee and Neji's room, and found Gai-sensei and Lee doing their good-guy poses with a creepy sunset background as they saw me come in, and Tenten dozing off on Neji's bed. I waved at Lee and Gai-sensei.

"Lee! Feeling better?" I asked, careful not to wake the sleeping prodigy.

"Hai, Sakura-chan!"

"You should be more careful on your missions. Though it seems that Neji exhausted his chakra...a lot more than you did. Did you use the Primary Lotus again?"

"Honestly, Sakura-chan! We've been over this tons of times! Of course! The flames of youth keep me going! Where have you been anyway?"

My face tightened for a minute as I thought about Sasuke's appearance, but I instantly smiled to cover up its expression change.

"Ne, I wasn't up for work, Lee. But I'm back now!"

He gave me a thumbs-up and began conversing with Gai-sensei once more, and I walked over to Neji's bed. Neji seemed to be unconscious, or sleeping, after a long night. Tenten lay by his side, silently snoring. I laughed at the cute sight. What would happen if Neji woke up to a sleeping Tenten beside him? I chuckled, and did a quick check-up on Neji. Everything seemed to be getting better about him. I turned to Lee and Gai-sensei.

"Lee? Why did Neji use so much of his chakra?"

"--ready again for the Primary---" Lee stopped as he saw my death glare, and continued, "Eh, he said he wanted to see someone if he were to be unconscious."

"Who? Any of the Hyuuga Clan? Possibly...Hinata-chan?" I asked.

Lee shook his head 'no', and chuckled. I was taken aback, but I smiled and look back at Neji and Tenten.

"Oh. I see. So he exhausted his chakra for---"

Lee interrupted, and nodded.

"Yes! Their flames of youth brought them together closer than ever!"

Just as Lee said 'flames of youth', Tenten woke up with fire in her eyes, and threw a sandal at Lee's face. Lee was instantly knocked out, and an abnormally large bump appeared on his head.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE FLAMES OF YOUTH! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! ...Wait...what am I doing on Neji-kun's bed...?" Tenten asked, a tint of pink appearing on her cheeks.

"Ah! Tenten! You're AWAKE! You fell asleep there, remember? You and Neji were talking amongst your youthful selves, and he dozed off, and you stood there staring at him, and you fell asleep and you somehow managed to get into that position without Neji caring!" Gai-sensei said, filling in for the unconscious Lee.

"O-oh..." Tenten said, her face turning into a tomato red.

I chuckled as Tenten slowly got off of Neji's bed, and went to retrieve her sandal from Lee's bedside. She saw me, and instantly sped over and gave me a hug.

"Sakura-chan! You made it! Why weren't you here the past few days?" She asked, her eyes gleaming with concern and curiosity.

"Eh, I haven't been up to work...and some things...kept me busy..."

Tenten eyed me, as if guessing I had a run-in with Sasuke.

"You better not have been in your room, crying your heart out, for a man that may never come back, Sakura-chan..." She said.

I sweatdropped.

"I thought we already covered that I would always wait for him?"

She sighed, and slipped on her sandals. She looked at me.

"If I see him around you, or if I see that he's the reason that you can cry once again, my shuriken won't hesitate to get that perfect accuracy. I will hunt him down if I have to."

She smiled at me, and I was shocked. _How did she know I started crying again?_ I sighed. I forgot that Tenten had that amazing ability to read people's faces and tell what they're feeling, if they're lying, or what they've been doing. Her Neji toned that ability for her. I smiled at her and nodded.

"What's all the noise...? I've been listening to you guys talk...and I haven't been able to get any sleep...at all..." A very tired and irritated voice said.

I turned around, and found Neji sitting up on his bed, rubbing his temples. I smiled at him, and he just nodded out of politenes, but I could still notice his irritation. I saw Tenten's eyes widen, and she rushed to his bedside.

"Hyuuga Neji! You mean you were awake while Lee and Gai-sensei were ranting about flames of youth, while I fell asleep on your bed, and when I gave Sasuke a death wish?"

Neji smirked at her, and whispered in her ear.

"Awake for everything...but you know you liked sleeping beside me."

Tenten blushed ten shades of red, and gently slapped him.

"YOU HYUUGA NEJI, YOU!" She said.

They laughed together, and she hugged him.

"Tenten...that's...kind of..."

Tenten immediately broke off the hug, and laughed.

"Sorry! I forgot Neji-kun could feel pain!"

Neji smiled at her and lay back down, both hands supporting the back of his head, as he stared off at the ceiling.  
-----  
I began walking out of the hospital and to the bridge as I finished my shift at the hospital. Looking at Neji and Tenten's love blossom so much over the seconds gave me a pain in my heart. In ways, I was envious of their love, but I would never get in their way. It made me think of Sasuke and I. Neji used to be like him. He would always smirk, show an emotionless face, be oblivious to love. But seeing Tenten melt Neji's heart in such a way made me smile. The Hyuuga Neji smiled... It brought back the memories of when Sasuke smiled and chuckled. _Could I have been the reason behind that?_ As I came to the bridge, I found myself looking off into the night sky and wishing upon a star. The lake glittered under the starlight, and I smiled at Konoha's serene beauty.

"Enjoying the scenery, little cherry blossom?" A voice said.

I began to pull out my kunai, but in an instant I was shoved against the railing and brought to my knees. I grimaced with pain, and looked up to find a pair of red eyes looking at me.

"Sas--NO! ...Itachi?"

The Uchiha smiled at me - smiled at my pain. Seeing his smile made me shiver, it was not Sasuke-kun's smile, it was a smile full of evil pleasures.

"You're quite the smart one. What have you been doing all these years while my dear brother has been training, trying so hard to kill me?"

I stared at him with wide eyes, and looked up at his face. He resembled Sasuke-kun...I could barely tell the difference.

"I have been hoping. Kill me if you wish, I won't weigh Sasuke-kun down."

He laughed at me, and held a kunai to my throat.

"I won't kill you...you're necessary to get my plan to work..." He whispered down into my ear, sending me into a series of shivering.

"Sasuke-kun will not care for me if he is in battle with you. His thirst for power years ago showed me that."

He looked at me with surprise, and shook his head 'no', with a very wide smirk on his face.

"You obviously don't understand the situation, Haruno Sakura. Have you too, been shoved away from love? Are you so..._oblivious _to it, like dear Sasuke-kun?"

I stared at him with wide eyes, and he just continued to laugh at me. I tried to kick him off of my back, but I found myself knocked to the ground.

"Haruno Sakura...prepare to see your beloved again..."

I heard one more laugh, before I was knocked unconscious.

_No...I'm so weak...Sasuke-kun!_  
-----  
Whee, another chapter! Things are getting kicked up. (:


	6. No Longer Oblivious

**Shattered Pieces**

_Chapter 6 - No Longer Oblivious_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
-----  
Sakura's POV  
-----  
I awoke in pain. I felt a tight rope tied around my neck, and I could sense kunai hidden beside me, ready to kill me if I moved. I forced myself to hold back my tears; I couldn't show such a weakness to an enemy. I looked around me, and found nothingness. Everything was dark - not even strong chakra or metal could be seen. I tried to struggle out, but found that my hands and legs were tied together, and found that kunai, senbon, and shuriken were perched around my body, making sure that there was no way I could escape without getting severe cuts or injuries. For some reason, my mouth was still open and free, and I began to sigh.

"Finally awake, little cherry blossom?" I heard a voice say.

I remained still, and found light finally enter the nothingness. I looked into red eyes, and I calmed myself down.

"Leave me alone," I hissed.

I was not in the mood to keep my cool; I was tied up with weapons surrounding me! I was basically labelled 'death'. I continued to glare into those red eyes, hating how much they reminded me of _him_, Sasuke-kun.

"Like I said before, you're necessary to get my plan to work, Sa-ku-ra."

"What is your plan, anyway?" I asked.

To be honest, I was scared about the answer. I knew that the only reason I was here, was because that I held a connection to Sasuke.

"I've seen my little brother train...from the time he was on Team 7 with you, and to the present...he seems to have gotten noticeably stronger. Sooner or later, he'll surpass me...but if fate destines us to fight, then we'll fight. It'll be so much fun. Think about all the blood?"

I shivered at his bloodlust. He truly was evil. It was almost like he was the devil's incarnate. He smirked at me, and continued.

"Anyway. I'm sure you know that he's oblivious to love...even if most of the love he gets is from crazed fangirls that are as annoying as hell..."

I laughed inside, but remained emotionless on my face. It was true. Those fangirls _were _annoying. So annoying, that if they saw me training with Sasuke, they'd instantly draw conclusions. Their eyes failed to see the inside of Sasuke-kun...his good looks were deceiving.

"But there's one person that he doesn't act as cold to. By the looks of it...the only person that saw through his cold personality. Guess who, Sakura?"

"I don't care. I know his lust for your blood. I won't stand in the way."

"You don't get it. As much as my little brother denies it, he likes you, maybe even _loves _you...are you oblivious to the fact that you're the only girl he acknowledges with a decent answer? Sure, you get 'Hn' thousands of times...but I've been watching him, and you, and you both together. Since when did a power-freak smile and chuckle, for a _girl_?"

I gasped. My breath seemed to stop, and my heart stopped beating. _So it was because of me?_ But how was I so sure that Itachi was telling me the truth?

"Stop ranting, and get on with it."

"If I have you here, he will get so enraged that it will bring out his full power."

I laughed, but inside, I knew it was true. Sasuke-kun wouldn't admit it, but if something, or even someone, precious to him was in danger, he'd have no limits to his power. In ways, he was almost like Naruto. Even if Kyuubi supplied Naruto with an abnormally large amount of chakra, Sasuke-kun was almost the same. I remained silent, and felt Itachi's gaze on me once more.

"So, Haruno...if you kill yourself now, you'll never see your beloved Sasuke-kun...but don't worry, he'll be here very, very soon."

With that, I heard evil laughter, and I was soon jolted back into eternal nothingness. I began to silently cry as I thought about Sasuke-kun. I hated being so _weak_, and not being able to do anything about it...and now, I'd be the reason why Sasuke-kun could get himself killed.  
-----  
Sasuke's POV  
-----  
I found myself in a forest, sitting on a tree. For some reason, I was thinking about _her_. It made me scold myself for showing such signs of affections; I felt stupid. But I really couldn't help it. She's helped me so many times. Did she _really _love me, back in the academy days? I smirked, and then sighed. But maybe I was so oblivious that I didn't notice... I felt snow hit against my skin, and I scolded myself again. Here I was,sitting in a forest in the mountain, where it snowed! An enemy could have used that to their advantage. My sensei, or even..._he_, could have used it to their advantage. I jumped down on the snow-covered floor, and began walking to my camp. Since I've been training with Orochimaru, I would always be on the move. I don't know why he keeps wandering around...but maybe it's because he wants to stay away from..._them_...the Akatsuki.  
-----  
I found my camp, and my Sharingan activated itself as they saw him. _Uchiha Itachi_, the man I hated with such an unspeakable passion, the man I wished to kill. I found myself unable to do any jutsu on him, as if...I didn't want to. I could have shot myself right then and there, but then...I saw pink. _Is it...? It can't be!_ But... Itachi looked at me, and smirked. He had his arm around Sakura's shoulders, and I found her neck red, as if a rope was tightly tied there. I found a few cuts around her body, and I was instantly angered. I heard her gasp in dismay, and try to get out of my brother's reach. I felt the lightning forming on my hand, and my brother just laughed.

"Is this girl...say..._precious _to you?" He asked.

"Let.her.go," I said, with malice hissing out of my voice.

I was surprised at my show of emotion. I basically shot myself in the head; now I had shown one of my weaknesses. He just smirked at me.

"If you want her, then come get her."

I began to charge for him, but heard Sakura's voice.

"No...Sasuke-kun. Don't do it...not yet...grow stronger...on your own...don't let Orochimaru try to break into you...again. Please, just stop!" She yelled.

I looked at her, and found the lightning gone. I looked up at Itachi, and found him smirking at me. I looked at her once more, waiting to see what she had to say, and found tears in her eyes. In ways, I was irritated at her. This was my dream, the day I could finally avenge my clan! But in other ways, I was...grateful. I knew I wasn't ready for Itachi, not yet.

"Sasuke-kun...grow stronger. Don't die yet...you're not supposed to die yet. Please Sasuke-kun. Just wait a little longer...I know that this is your moment, the day you dreamed of when you were a kid...calling yourself an avenger. But please, you can't achieve your other goal, the restore your clan, without you, right? And besides...if you die...what about...the promise?"

She smiled at me, and I found myself calming down. Itachi began to laugh, and began to walk away. He tugged her arm with such force that I could see her pain. Before turning around, she waved at me, and they disappeared.

_Am I no longer oblivious to love?_

-----  
Sakura's POV  
-----  
I woke up in the nothingness once more. I felt a pain on my head, and the rope around my neck once more. This time, however, I felt a kunai actually held against my throat. I was careful to breath very cautiously, just in case I'd slit myself. Then, I heard him.

"Well? Are you satisfied?" Itachi asked.

I just glared at him, and clenched my fists.

"Don't..._use_...me."

"I'm not _using _you...let's just say, it's his choice whether or not this plan...works."

I glared at him, and I felt blood run down my palm as my nails dug into my skin.

"It...won't."

I just heard laughter before I was knocked out.

_I'm not oblivious anymore...and I don't think he is either..._  
-----  
Almost a 'filler' chapter, but it's starting to build up. I know Itachi is a bit OOC, sorry!


	7. Filler: Destiny

**Shattered Pieces**

_Chapter 7 / Filler - Destiny_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
-----  
Sakura's POV  
-----  
I awoke as I heard something, or possibly someone, tap my shoulder gently. I sprung back to reality, and found a pair of nearly invisible eyes looking at me. I found myself in darkness, but for some reason, I could sense someone looking at me. I longed to know who it was, and sighed. Then, a flash of light came, and I was blinded for moments. I saw those nearly invisible eyes turn into gentle onyx orbs, and found the face close to mine. I jumped up in shock, but was scratched by a few kunai. I felt pain in my shoulder, and found a senbon jutting out from it. I began to wince in pain, and his strong hands pulled out the senbon. He looked at me with a concerned expression I have never seen before, and then he smiled.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to surprise you," He said.

I laughed, and shook my head.

"No, it's okay. If you get me out of these ropes...I can heal myself," I said.

I was surprised as he told me no, and just ripped off some of his shirt and bound it tightly around my shoulder. I immediately understood, and smiled at him, grateful for stopping the bleeding.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" I asked, curiosity overwhelming me.

He laughed at my being so direct at him, but then let out a sigh. I didn't take that sigh as a good one. He sat down on the floor with me, and was lost in thought for a few seconds.

"I'm not supposed to be here...Orochimaru's going to be furious if he knows I've been out...I just...wanted to see you. That's all."

I felt my cheeks heat up, and knew they were turning a tomato red.

"O-oh..." I said, unable to bring myself to say anything else.

He smiled at me, and was very cautious of his surroundings. I immediately understood that he was making sure that Itachi would not figure out he had been here with me.

"I'm sorry I can't untie you. I know it's painful for you," He said.

I nodded in acceptance of his apology, and a small smile crept onto my face. It wasn't a real smile though - it was half happiness, and half sorrow.

"Nothing can compare to the pain in---" I was interruped by Sasuke.

"In your heart right?" He asked.

I nodded in agreement, and continued.

"Yes...the pain in my heart."

He just looked at me, and I saw him frown.

"It's me, isn't it? I _caused _you all of that pain, right?"

I looked deep into his onyx eyes, and if my hands weren't tied, I would have cupped his face in my hands. I smiled at him, this time a real smile, and nodded.

"Yes, you caused me pain...you shattered my heart into pieces," I said, and paused, as I saw him look away in shame, but I just gave him another smile, and continued, "But that night you left, you took my heart away with you. I knew that it was nearly impossible for you to come back, but I still waiting for you with open arms, no matter how much pain you caused me. But...after I saw you, I realized that no matter what, I would always, always love you, even if you killed me...but you've brought my heart back, and...I'm grateful. Somehow, I just feel that destiny keeps bring us back together."

I blushed ten shades of red, and saw his cheeks turn a very faint pink. I giggled, as I've never seen Sasuke-kun blush before, or show any emotion for that matter. He jolted in a direction, and sighed.

"Someone's coming, Sakura."

I nodded as I understood.

"Bye then, Sasuke-kun. Grow stronger, okay?"

"Wait."

I looked at him with a confused look on my face._ We covered everything we had to, right? So...why did I have to wait?_ He'd be put in danger if he was caught. Then, all my thoughts were cut off, as he pecked my lips. We both blushed to a tomato red, and I smiled.

"Bye, Sakura."

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

He smiled at me, then disappeared. Then, I was brought back into the nothingness. But it didn't feel so bad this time. I had a part of Sasuke-kun with me.  
_Even if destiny wills me to die, I will always die for Sasuke-kun...it'll bring us back, and everything will heal._  
-----  
Filler chapter!


	8. Always There

**Shattered Pieces**

_Chapter 8 - Always There_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
-----  
Sasuke's POV  
------  
Ugh, I was such a fool. If he was watching, he'd definitely hurt Sakura now... I smacked myself, and leaned against a tree trunk. My hands were stuffed in my pockets, and I sighed. _Why does he have my weakness? Damn it..._

"Sasuke. Tomorrow is the day..." A voice hissed.

I closed my eyes, and didn't reply. I was _sick _of Orochimaru. I didn't actually like him, I just trained under him to get stronger. But this was the last straw, I needed to kill him. He was going to take over my body and do what he pleases, while I just watched from the sidelines, helpless.

"Sasuke, don't you think you should listen to your _sensei_?" He hissed.

I opened my eyes and stared into his eyes. They were so eerie looking at, but I didn't mind. Soon, those eyes would be closed for good.

"Hn."

Orochimaru grew angry with me, and I just smirked at him. I could feel his rage building up - exactly what he wanted.

"Sasuke, I can take your body _now_...and if you put up a fight, I'll just have to harm you again..."

I smirked at him again, and I felt his pent-up rage would soon explode on me.

"Hn."

To tell you the truth, I always said 'hn' to try and remain emotionless as possible, but when I use it against Sakura or Orochimaru, it was amusing to see them get so fired up. But I got so used to being an avenger, it was just a habit of using that word. It was a miracle if I would say anything else in my academy days...

"Fine, let us go Sasuke...say goodbye to your precious body..."

He began to walk towards me, and I smiled. Before he got there, I had set up some traps here and there. He triggered one, and a wave of kunai headed for him. He smiled at me with amusement in his voice.

"Do you think your weak defenses can defeat me?"

I smiled at him - but it wasn't the smile that Sakura loved. It was a smile full of evil pleasures.

"No."

Then I jumped up into a tree, and threw shuriken at him. He began to perform hand seals, but I had set some invisible strings there with chakra, and he got entangled in them, setting off yet another trap. Senbon, kunai, shuriken, anything shiny, metallic, and pointy was thrust at him as my traps began working. I found myself amused as he was losing his cool and getting hit at the most ridiculous times. So much for the great Sannin Orochimaru... I smirked, and performed handseals. In moments, I was blowing fireballs at my sensei, and snickered at how much I had grown stronger, and how much Orochimaru stupidly lingered around. I found Orochimaru weak now - he was injured, badly. I smiled, and sent another barrage of weapons to distract him. Then, I appeared behind him and smiled. He caught a senbon and shoved it in my stomach, and I winced with pain. But then, I regained myself, and pulled the senbon out of my body, and impaled it through his heart.

"Bye, _sensei_."

I felt his eyes widen in shock, and he growled. Then, he fell forward, dead. I smirked.

"Finally, now that _you're_ out of the way..."

I began to walk away, my curse mark slowly disappearing, a weight seeming to be lifted off of my soul. It felt good. I had no clue where I was going, but I smirked at my legs moving nonetheless. I knew that even if I didn't want to go there, they would take me. After all, she said so herself.

_"...Somehow, I just feel that destiny keeps bring us back together."_

That was what she said, and now I believed it was true. My mind was always thinking of her, either always or whenever. But no matter what, she was always there, smiling.-----  
Sakura's POV  
-----  
For some reason, when my eyes opened, it didn't seem so bad this time. I didn't feel as lonely, and somehow, I felt a weight lift from my soul. I couldn't understand why, because I had no revenge to fulfill. Well, maybe on Itachi and Orochimaru, for making me go through this pain...but I could never do that. That was Sasuke-kun's goal, not mine. I shrugged, and thought._ Maybe it could be Sasuke-kun...maybe he did something..._ I thought, and just came to the conclusion that it would be that he either got rid of Orochimaru, or did something else accomplishing. I sighed, and I felt someone tug on my hair.

"O-ow! Be more gentle, will you? Agh!" I screamed.

The grip was deadly - it felt like my hair could be torn out any minute.

"I'm not one to be so gentle, Sakura."

I winced at his voice, and tried to keep myself calm.

"Yeah, I noticed," I hissed.

I heard laughter, and he just tugged harder.

"Have you been, perhaps, been feeling, _lighter_, in any sense?"

I was confused. How did he know? Did it have something to do with Sasuke-kun?

"Regardless. Some of Akatsuki's sources have found Orochimaru dead earlier today. Which means, that Sasuke-_kun_'s curse mark should be gone. How is he going to get the strength now? Without the help of that crazy Orochimaru?" He asked.

"Uchiha Itachi, I told you before...don't...use me."

"We'll see. Heh."

Then, I felt him disappear, and the grip on hair loosened. I wished I could rub the pain off of my head, but that would eventually go away...but I knew I had a pain that dove deep within me...a _heartache _that couldn't just disappear everytime I thought of him.

_Sasuke-kun...what happened?_  
-----  
It seemed like eternity before I saw the light. The light was so blinding that even when I squinted I felt pain. My hands were stained with my blood from being tied up for so long - it almost seemed like the ropes became embedded within me. I was in horrible condition. I was barely given any food, and I was suffering from malnutrition. I knew it was all part of his plan.

-----  
He appeared before me, with a face that reminded me of Sasuke-kun - emotionless, always frowning.

"He's coming...which means what has to be done to you, has to be done..._now_."

"Can I ask you a question first?" I asked.

It was a stupid time to ask for a question, but I needed an answer, now.

"Irritating..."

"Why do you want Sasuke-kun so badly? Do you want him to join Akatsuki? Or are you...waiting to kill him? Orders from one of Akatsuki's sources? Or what?"

He laughed, and his eyes were locked into mine.

"Oh no...He's my little brother, of course I'd love to see how he's improved...it's so amusing to have messed with his mind when he was so little...and so _vulnerable_."

"So basically...out of your character, do you actually want to kill him?"

"Heh, if he's strong enough...if he wants to kill me...who am I stop him? I might just _accidentally _kill him..."

He nodded, and smiled.

"And now, the work to be done..."

_AAAAGGGGHHHHH!_  
-----  
Sasuke's POV  
-----  
I heard a scream out in the mountains. It was where Sakura was, I just knew it. Her scream was so familiar, and it was so ear-piercing it made my blood boil. If he ever did anything to harm her...I don't know how much of my anger I'd be able to release. I hastened my pace as the early snow began to fall, and the serene mountains beginning to be showered in snow. I forgot that it was nearing winter, and that the cold was deadly, even this early into the season. I didn't like this feeling...something was wrong.  
-----  
Sakura's POV  
-----  
I awoke, leaning on a lone cherry blossom tree. It was odd for me, seeing this one still in bloom, even after the springtime. Its petals began to wither as they gently touched the snow-touched floor, and I smiled. It was so ironic...I felt like a cherry blossom, withering away, waiting for the warmth to return to my body. I inhaled the fresh air, and pain shot through my body. I felt wounds all over me, and I wanted to cry in pain, but I refrained. I looked at myself, and gasped. I was covered in gashes and bruises, and the cold air made me feel chilled. My clothes were torn here and there, and the remaining pieces were stained with blood. The ropes around me were gone, as I was too weak to even move. I twitched as pain continued to shoot through my body every time I inhaled and exhaled, but I refused to show weakness. _Not here, not now - not when I know Sasuke-kun is coming._ I looked up at the sky, and smiled. _Did I really have to suffer this long?_ It's not like how long mattered, I would suffer all my life, every second of my life, for Sasuke-kun...even if it mean death for me. Yes, that's it...that's how my heart was shattered...when he left...and when I wasn't able to be able to live my life for him, when I wasn't able to _SEE _him...my heart throbbed and was torn...

"Sa-Sakura...?"

I snapped back to reality as I heard his voice. I smiled at him, and winced in pain.

"Hi...Sasuke-kun..."

I felt strong arms wrap around me and gently push me against a wiry shoulder, and I felt better. His warmth was enough for me.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, putting me in a position where our faces were inches away from each other.

He cupped my face in his hands and began to gently stroke my cheek with his thumbs. I smiled, and lifted my weak hands and held his. I looked up at him, and saw concern in his eyes, something I haven't seen before. I smiled, and began to grow used to my pain.

"N-no...m-ma-matter..."

He sighed, and looked at me.

"It matters, Sakura...who could have done this to you?"

"_Obviously _the one who held her here, little brother."

I noticed Sasuke-kun tense up, and he looked behind him and glared at his older sibling. It seemed like a glaring contest for moments on end, and I looked at Sasuke-kun. I felt his chakra levels slowly rise due to his pent-up rage building inside his body. I rested my head on the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms around his back.

"Go, Sasuke-kun...I'll be fine...it's what you wanted, right?" I whispered.

"B-But Sakura..." He said, returning the embrace.

"No, your accomplishments are more important...it's what you trained for, what you _suffered _for. Don't let me hold you back."

I pulled away, and looked at his face once more. He gently pecked my lips, and got up and faced his brother.

"How touching," Itachi smirked.

------  
_Sasuke-kun...I will...suffer for you...I want to protect you._  
------  
Alright! Sorry if it was abnormally long and it annoyed you...I tried to cram in as much as I could! Dx I started school so I can't update until the weekends, so please hang tight! Hope you liked it & thanks for reading! (:


	9. Winter Bloom

**Shattered Pieces**

_Chapter 9 - Winter Bloom_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

------  
Sakura's POV  
-----  
_Is this the end, Sasuke-kun?_

"Foolish attempts, little brother..."

_Are we both going to die?_

"Shut up! You're going to die!"

_Is death going to separate us once more?_

"Do you really think you could kill me?"

I looked at the Uchiha brothers clashing before me. It was a frightening sight - power against power, pain against pain. I couldn't understand what Sasuke-kun had planned in this...I don't think he's ready to kill Itachi. He wouldn't become a younger Itachi, as their hearts and souls are complete opposites. But why was he so _thirsty _for blood? My eyes widened as Sasuke-kun took slashes into his body, and I felt his pain jolt throughout my body. I forgot the pain of my own wounds, and felt the suffering of his in its place. He fell to the ground, too weak to stand on his own. I saw Itachi advance on him, and saw the glint in his eye. He was going to 'accidentally' kill Sasuke-kun, I could sense it. I stared at the bloodstained snow around me, and I ran in front of Sasuke-kun, kneeling on the cold floor, using all the strength and chakra I could muster to stay standing.

"No...let me replace his life...I won't let you take his..." I said, my voice raspy and torn from the cold.

"Sakura! No! Get out of the way!" I heard him yell.

I turned around, my back to Itachi. I smiled at him, and coughed. My wounds were ready to guide me to death's door, but I was ready this time. So long I can die seeing Sasuke-kun with my own eyes, I could die willingly, die on my own accord.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun...don't worry about me. Please, you can't kill him...you're strong, yes. But how are you...going to restore the Uchiha clan, without...an Uchiha?"

I saw his eyes widen, and I could forget all my pain as I saw _the _Uchiha Sasuke...crying. I smiled at him, and wiped away his tears.

"No, Sasuke-kun...you have to stay alive, don't you see?"

He held my hands in his, and I could see him force a smile on his face. He looked up in horror, and saw his older brother ready to kill me. I smiled, and stood up, finding strength rush into me. I eyed Itachi carefully, and saw that something was different.

"You want to replace his life?" Itachi asked me, grabbing my hair and pulling a kunai to my throat.

"Yes...but greater than replacing his life...I want to live my life...with...him..." I said, bearing the pain that Itachi's deathgrip brought me.

"Well, how about if both of you die...and just spend your lovelife dead...together?" Itachi whispered into my ear, and I trembled with anger and fear.

I could sense Sasuke-kun's anger rising, and saw his swift movements. How Itachi did not notice that with his Sharingan, I don't know...but in moments, a senbon jutted out of Itachi's heart, and slit across his chest. I gasped, and looked at Sasuke-kun. He looked down at the bloodstained snow, his tears drying up.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" I asked.

He raised his head and looked at me, and I understood. In his eyes was anger and confusion. I could tell how much he longed to avenge his clan, but to kill his own brother? It was a vengeance that had many pros and cons that were wrong in every way, but I still understood his feelings. I still understood, that deep inside, the young Sasuke-kun was crying for killing his older brother, the one who he looked up to, the one he longed to become. But I also understood that the older Sasuke-kun was confused about his own actions, how he got so far in life without getting himself killed by his own ambitions. I walked over to him, and I noticed him slump down onto the white snow. I knelt down and held his head to my chest, and held him in an embrace.

"Sasuke-kun, you did what you had to do..." I said.

I noticed his breathing return to normal, and felt his arms wrap around me.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun, it's going to be alright. You accomplished your dream! Isn't it..._wonderful_? See, Sasuke-kun? Everything's okay," I said, stroking his back to try and get him to understand.

He looked up at me, and closed his eyes.

"I'm...weak. I could have lost everything again...I could have lost everything..."

I looked at him, and cupped his face in my hands.

"You could have lost everything? Sasuke-kun...didn't you already lose everything? Your family? ...The people precious to you?"

He smiled at me, and our eyes locked. I understood now...it wasn't hidden anymore.

"No, Sakura...I once lost everything, but then...I still have you, don't I?"

I looked at him, and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. He noticed and began wiping them away as they continued to flow down my cold face.

"Sakura? Why are you crying? Are you okay?"

I began to laugh, and nodded. My body was overwhelmed with happiness, but then I saw his body, and smacked myself for forgetting.

"Sasuke-kun, let me heal your wounds. It'll only take a few minutes...I know you'll be cold but-"

Sasuke pulled me into his arms, and smirked. I blushed ten thousand shades of pink and red, and I didn't understand. He pulled off his shirt and pulled me closer. I didn't understand but began to heal the wounds on his chest and back. I tried to hurry as he could die of hypothermia or staying in the cold too long, and I finally finished. I felt exhausted and began to pant in his arms, my chakra too low for me to move. He kissed my forehead and whispered a 'thanks', and pulled his shirt on. He noticed my wounds, and he looked guilty.

"Sakura! If I give you my chakra, will you be able to heal yourself?" He asked, loads of worry bursting on of his voice.

"Y..yes..." I whispered, my chakra unable to keep me awake longer than a minute.

Then I felt his hands over my heart, and my chakra was beginning to restore. I smiled, and began to heal my wounds before they could get infected, or get infected any worse. When I was finished, I was exhausted once more, and I just let my head rest on Sasuke's chest. He smiled at me, his chakra low from giving me most of his.

"Th-thank you Sasuke-kun...I think...we should try to get back..."

"We won't be able to make it...but I know a shelter around here...I'll be able to get there with the chakra I have left..."

I nodded, and he took me in his arms, and he took us to a cave, where I was able to start a fire after gathering stray wood around the cave. He lay down on the floor as he snuggled close to me, and I stayed close to his chest.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun...I love you..." I said, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

------  
Normal POV  
------  
Sakura changed as she drifted off into her slumber. Her personality from her genin years slowly emerged, and she was a cherry blossom in winter bloom.  
-  
_I love you, Sasuke-kun._  
-  
End chapter :D A few more chapters before this story is done! Does Sasuke love Sakura back! O: if it isn't obvious already...xD  
Also! I apologize from any OOC that may have occured, so please don't flame me! D: I know it was shorter than the other one...but my computer time is almost up. Dx Hope you liked it!


	10. Blossoming

**Shattered Pieces**

_Chapter 10 – Blossoming_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-----

Sakura's POV

-----

I awoke the next morning, and felt hands around my waist, and inhaled the familiar scent. I blushed as I realized the position Sasuke-kun and I were in, and I just wished I could stay frozen in this position forever. Realizing that I needed to tend to Sasuke-kun's wounds to check they haven't gotten infected, I was forced to get up from my position soon to look for herbs to help his wounds. I slowly removed his hands around my waist, and slowly got up. I saw him stir and turn in his sleep, seemingly disappointed about the warmth emitting from my body leaving him. I smiled, and disappeared to look for the mountain herbs before his wounds could get any worse.

-----

Sasuke's POV

------

I suddenly woke up when I felt a warmth travel away from my body. I was disappointed; the warmth was so comfortable. It bothered me for a second, and realized what 'the warmth' was. I blushed and turned around before she could notice. I fell into a light slumber, my thoughts racing about _her._

------

Sakura's POV

------

I came back a few hours later, gathering the few herbs I could find. I saw a fire pleasantly burning, and saw the red eyes of Sasuke-kun. I could tell that he was angry with me, since he activated his Sharingan, with his hand over his forehead, his head staring off at his knees. When he sensed my chakra, he looked up at me, and sighed.

"Where were you?" He asked coolly, trying to hide is obvious concern.

"Gathering herbs for your wounds," I said, smiling.

"My wounds are fine, Sakura."

I laughed at his Uchiha pride, and just walked over to him.

"No they're not."

I sat down cross-legged in front of him, and smiled at him. I could tell he was fighting with his inner conscience on whether or not to give in, but I finally got the sign I was waiting for. He sighed deeply, and gave in. My smile became a smirk, and I laughed.

"Well?" He asked.

I knelt on the floor so I was level with his eyes. I smiled at him, and began to remove the bandages that weren't covered by his shirt. Some were still bloody and ruffled from his constant shifting during the night, but some were clean. I inspected these wounds carefully, and tore off parts of the clean bandages to keep the herbs in place. Then, I motioned him to remove his shirt, and he quickly agreed to do so. I held my blush back, and the sight of his bloodied bandages and gaping wounds made me tear up. I let them flow on my face nonetheless, and continued to manage his wounds. I felt his thumb wiping away my tears, and I smiled.

"If it hurts you so much, then stop, Sakura."

I looked at him and shook my head 'no'.

"It'll hurt me more if you die of these wounds than to see you beat up."

"Hn."

I took that as acknowledgement to continue, and after a few minutes, I finished. I jumped up from my position, and sat down next to him by the fire. There was a comfortable silence between us, and I noticed from the corner of my eye, Sasuke lost in his thoughts, and just continued to enjoy the small time we would have with each other.

"Thanks, Sakura."

I looked at him and blushed. I never heard him say thank you so sincerely and loudly before; his pride wouldn't allow that. Before I could say anything, he continued.

"Not just for healing my wounds, but for…saving me," He said.

I was confused. _When did I save Sasuke-kun?_

"When did I save you, Sasuke-kun?"

He looked at me, and smiled. He took a deep breath, and continued.

"When I ...killed Itachi. You were there for me when I was emotionally unstable...and...every day back in Konoha," He said.

I was still slightly confused, but I smiled at him, understanding that was all he could say for now.

"That's fine. I'll always be here for you."

He nodded, turning away, seeming to hide something from me. I understood, and laughed. I stared at the fire before my eyes, and felt the cold chill of the winter breeze overcome me. I snuggled closer to the fire, and closed my eyes. So much has happened to my life, but things always change, and they will never change back. I felt arms around me, and opened my eyes, finding them locked with the onyx orbs. I smiled, feeling warmth come to my body. I watched the snowfall from the entrance of the cave and smiled.

------

The afternoon soon came, and I was bored to death. Sasuke-kun was still recovering from his wounds, so he was constantly asleep, but I had nothing to do. Every now and then I'd make sure Sasuke-kun's wounds were fine, but that didn't satisfy me. I decided to take a walk, even though I was improperly dressed to go out in midwinter. I sighed, and decided to try and keep myself warm with chakra. I found my legs taking me to a place I couldn't define, but when I got there, I somehow knew where I was. It was a grove of cherry blossoms; their bark stained, their branches plain. I smiled at how I used to be a withering cherry blossom, always drawn into my thoughts, always serious about everything. But then, I rediscovered myself as Sasuke-kun came back, and I blossomed again. I was free; I was no longer caged in a mind of emotional instability, always faking smiles, laughs, always faking _me_. I smiled, and sat under the tree. I found myself daydreaming under the tree.

"What are you doing out here? You can c-catch a c-cold," I heard.

I knew who it was, so I didn't need to turn around.

"I'm keeping myself warm from chakra...what are _you_ doing out? You have yet to recover completely from your wounds," I said.

I heard a silent 'Hn', and his presence leaning on the opposite side of the tree.

"Do you like taking random walks in midwinter without a jacket, or what?"

I laughed, and got up, walking over to him and facing him.

"Yes."

He looked at me, irritated at my playful demeanor. I just smiled innocently at him, and began to walk back to our shelter.

"Well? Do you like staying out here without a jacket, or what?" I asked, sticking my tongue out to tease him.

I heard him sigh in irritation, and began walking after me. I smiled.

------

_I'll always be here for you, Sasuke-kun. I'll wait forever if I have to..._

------

End chapter! o: Hmm, sorry if it was too short! I'll try to update again over the weekend :D


	11. Welcome Home

**Shattered Pieces**

_Chapter 11 – Welcome Home_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-----

Sakura's POV

-----

Our journey back to Konoha was a long one. We had to stop many times for Sasuke to rest since his chakra levels were still making their way back to normal, and his wounds still weren't completely healed. Every time I told him we had to stop, it was always the same thing.

"_We can't waste time Sakura! I'm fine! For all we know, Akatsuki can be following us, and what would happen? We need to **move!**_"

And every time he told me that, I replied with the same thing.

"_If we don't stop, you'll have to make your grand entrance back to Konoha with a **girl** carrying you in her arms, while you're **passed out** from being too **weak**_."

And that always got him. However, I did respect his side of the opinion, because it was true. Akatsuki could well be following us; it'd be amazing if they haven't found Itachi dead yet. I knew that it was obvious for them who would have killed Itachi, but I also knew that Akatsuki didn't move unless ordered to. It was a journey of anxiety, with me panicking inside, and Sasuke constantly looking in every direction with his Sharingan activated. But it felt refreshing to know that after every tree we jumped, we were closer to Konoha.

-----

I looked out of our makeshift shelter to see the snowfall gently falling. We were still in a dense forest, but I could see other types of trees from a distance. I felt calmed as I saw a few dots of pink showering in the snow, and smiled as I knew what they were. I knew I couldn't journey out of our shelter or Sasuke would get very, _very_ irritated with me, so I just lay down on my stomach, with my elbows supporting my head, as I watched the snow gently fall.

"Go to sleep."

"Sasuke, I'm not even _saying_ anything," I said.

"You'll need your energy tomorrow. We're almost to Konoha."

I sighed. _Why is he so arrogant and stubborn? But at least he cares..._

"I'll go to sleep soon..."

"Hn."

I took that as acknowledgement that I had five minutes at the most before Sasuke would kill me to _make _me sleep, and I continued to stare at the dots of pink. The unusual beauty of the flurry of white and pink mesmerized me, and I couldn't break my gaze. I heard Sasuke stirring and ready to literally knock me out, so I took one last look and lay down next to him. I began to shiver at the coldness and felt Sasuke's hands around my waist and his warm breath on my neck.

"What were you staring at?" He asked me.

I shivered at his breath's touch.

"Cherry blossoms in the winter..." I said, snuggling close to him to keep warm.

He let me get as close as I wanted to and I soon fell asleep beside him. But for some reason, I heard him talking...

-----

Sasuke's POV

-----

She fell asleep close to me, and I couldn't do anything but keep her warm. _Sakura, I wish I could tell you...but it's not time yet..._

-----

Sakura's POV

-----

I awoke this morning and found Sasuke already awake. I looked at him and nodded.

"Let's go," He told me.

I made sure I didn't leave anything in our makeshift shelter, and we were on the move again.

-----

We made it to Konoha in a day. I was exhausted and he needed to slow down his pace once we reached the village gates. I saw his eyes will with anxiety. I caught my breath and walked up to him as he gazed at Konoha's beauty, and I just smiled. I noticed the ANBU watching us, who probably already warned Tsunade-sama about our presence. I walked to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at me, and I saw that behind his eyes he was glad to be what he used to call home.

"It's okay Sasuke. Don't worry," I said, trying to comfort him with my words.

He looked at me, and sighed. I smiled at him, and he seemed to loosen up a bit. I noticed one of the ANBU members appear in front of us, and was about to make a move on Sasuke before I stopped them.

"No, he's with me," I said.

I could sense a quizzical expression behind that mask, but nevertheless, they nodded, and I began to walk past the gate. I turned and found Sasuke still staring at the village, and the ANBU closely surveying his behavior.

"Sasuke," I said, looking at him.

I could feel his anxiety, and I walked back to him and laced my fingers with his.

"It's okay Sasuke. You're home now."

I smiled at him, and he hesitantly followed. We were finally home.

------

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Enter."

Sasuke and I walked into the familiar office, Tsunade-sama bombarded with paperwork, her trashcan obviously hiding sake bottles.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Was all she said.

"Tsunade-sama. I'm sorry about my absence. I take it that you sent out squads and they didn't find me, correct?" I asked.

Tsunade-sama put her hand over her forehead, clearly showing signs of concern and worry through the bags under her eyes.

"If I may ask, what is _he_ doing here?"

I looked at Sasuke and he nodded.

"He did Konoha a favor, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade-sama looked at me like I was insane, and I sighed.

"I'm going to make sure everyone knows that I'm back..." I said.

Tsunade-sama nodded in agreement, catching my drift. I disappeared to tell the Rookie 9 and Team Gai that I returned.

-----

Sasuke's POV

-----

"Well, Uchiha. You understand that you are considered a traitor to Konoha, correct?" The woman that Sakura called 'Tsunade-sama' said.

"Hn."

"Explain what Sakura meant by you did us a favor, Uchiha."

"I killed Orochimaru and Itachi."

The Hokage looked at me like I was lying, and I just stared off into space. I knew she was contemplating on whether or not I was telling the truth, but if _Naruto_ were Hokage, I know he'd believe me no matter how many times he'd deny it. Almost _everyone_ in Konoha knew my ambitions about killing Itachi.

"Hm. It seems you _did _do us a favor. You will be put under the watchful eye of the ANBU. If they report to me an incident that shows your disloyalty to Konoha, you will be punished. You will be unable to perform missions until you retake your chuunin exams," She said.

I nodded in agreement. Seemed reasonable enough to me.

"You will be arranged to live in an apartment. If you ask Sakura I'm sure she'll know where it is."

I nodded once again, and I was dismissed.

-----

Sakura's POV

-----

I met Sasuke outside of Hokage Tower and was relieved that Tsunade-sama had done nothing to harm him.

"What did she do?" I asked, worried that she overdid his punishment.

"I have to retake my chuunin exams, I'm under the watchful eye of ANBU, and I have to go live in an apartment she said you'd know about," He said.

I laughed.

"Okay, I'll take you there."

-----

We arrived at his apartment in a few minutes. It was placed in a good location, right in front of an orchard of cherry blossoms. It was nice to walk by during the springtime due to the flurry of pink. His apartment is fairly small, but it's decent to live in by yourself.

"Here it is!" I said.

Sasuke looked up at the apartment and smirked. I assumed that when he wasn't lost in the confusion of killing his own brother, he'd move back into the Uchiha manor. But that wouldn't be so until he could sort out his mind. I opened the door for him, and saw the surprise on his face.

"Why is it so clean?" He asked.

I laughed.

"Even though it pained me to do so, I always came here to clean this apartment. I bought it myself, so when you finally came back to the village, you'd have a place to stay. Tsunade-sama also knew about it. I hope you like the furniture. It was the best I could do," I said.

It was true. Even though I was broken and my mind was not of this world, I still came to this apartment to clean it just in case he would come home in the next second. The pain gave me hope.

"Hn. Thanks."

I smiled at him and looked around. I haven't visited in 'his' apartment in a very long time. Sometimes, I'd even sleep here, since I'd always find comfort in knowing that he _might _just come back. His apartment was similar to mine, but many things were different. His furniture was black, while the walls were a deep blue. Everything around the house resembled the Uchiha clan, from the colors to the decorations.

"It makes me feel like...home."

I smiled at him and decided to let that comment go. I sat down on his couch and closed my eyes.

"Why is my apartment close to the cherry blossoms? Wouldn't you want to live in a place that you find comfort in?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him. I blushed, thinking about the real reason why I chose this apartment.

"I find comfort at home as well, but I feel much more at home here..." I said, leaving the rest for him to find out himself.

"Hn."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Welcome home."

I smiled at him and he looked at me, surprised.

------

_You really are home now, Sasuke. _

------

Alright! The last chapter was sort of a filler, but yeah! The Rookie 9 and Team Gai will appear very, _very_ soon :D

On a side note, sorry about some OOC! D:


	12. Duties of the Heart

**Shattered Pieces**

_Chapter 12 – Duties of the Heart_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

------

Sakura's POV

------

The past days of Sasuke's return have been uneventful. I always felt uneasy knowing that he had two ANBU squads watching his every move, knowing that he would _never_ betray Konoha again. I was stuck with working shifts at the hospital, but the fact that I lived far away from Sasuke didn't help me either. To put it shortly, it was nearly _forbidden_ to visit Sasuke, but I would find ways to make it. But right now, I'm still at the hospital, treating my patients like a good medic nin should.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!"

I inwardly smiled and turned to see my former teammate, Naruto, run up to me.

"Naruto? Where's Hinata?"

"Business with Hiashi-sama," He said, his face looking crestfallen.

I nodded in understanding and waiting for him to pursue his reason for finding me in the hospital.

"I heard Sasuke-teme is back," He said.

I looked at him and I smiled, turning my gaze to a flower vase sitting on a table next to me.

"Yes."

Naruto eyed me, and I sighed.

"He has done nothing wrong, Naruto."

"Sakura, how can you so _easily_ accept him? He _left_ you! Do you not remember that?" He asked, trying to keep his calm with me.

"I remember many times before telling you and everyone else that I did not care that he left me, but that I would keep waiting. And now I stopped waiting now that he's back. Naruto, I understand _you_ can't accept him as easily as me, but you're not giving him..._credit._"

"He deserves no recognition."

"You unfairly judge him. You don't _know_ about what happened while I was gone, Naruto!"

"Leave it, Sakura."

I turned around and found Sasuke behind me. My eyes grew wide and I saw Naruto glare daggers at him.

"Teme," Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"Dobe," Sasuke equally said.

I stayed quiet, knowing that they themselves would have to settle their grudges alone. I stood silent and waited for what both of them had to say.

"It's true I deserve nothing. But don't get on Sakura's case about it."

"At least you don't deny your low level, teme."

Inside I was inwardly blushing infinite shades of pink and red, but I forced myself to remain emotionless. _Sasuke is caring for me? In front of **Naruto**__ of all people?_

"Hn."

Naruto glared daggers at him, and looked at me. I could tell sense his disappointment behind his eyes, and I almost felt guilty. I knew that everyone cared and would never forget the pain Sasuke had caused me, and that Sasuke could not be so easily accepted, but none of them know of what had happened. Naruto shook his head, turned, and walked away.

"Give Hinata my regards," I told him, knowing where he was going.

He looked at me and smiled. I shot him a look that said 'Rant-to-Hinata-about-this-and-I'll-kill-you', and he just gave me his goofy grin.

"Bye Naruto."

He waved at me, and nodded to Sasuke. He then disappeared behind smoke, leaving nobody else in the hallways but Sasuke and me. I was taken aback about him giving Sasuke something as small as a _nod_; Naruto was growing to accept him, no matter how many times he denied that he would _never _forgive him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

I turned to look at him, and gave him an apologetic smile. He gave me a look that told me he was puzzled, but his expression stayed emotionless and cold.

"You'll be going through that a lot. Especially from Naruto..."

He turned and began to walk away. He stopped before he left, and looked at me, giving me a small smile.

"It's fine."

He continued to walk through the hospital corridors, soon disappearing from my view. I smiled, and continued my duties as a medic nin.

------

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Hold on a second! I'm coming!" I yelled from behind my door, irritated that whoever came to me house was being obnoxious.

"SAKURA! OPEN UP THE DAMN DOOR!"

I sighed. That one and only irritated voice _had_ to be Ino. She was one of my closest friends, but sometimes she was a bit _too _bossy. I opened the door and found her steaming, and I just shook my head.

"Why didn't you tell me Sasuke was back?" She asked, inviting herself inside and sitting herself down on my couch.

I sat down and remained silent for a few moments. I could feel her gaze on me, and turned to face her. I could sense her eyes pleading for an answer, and I smiled at her.

"Ino...please...don't be harsh on him," I said.

"Don't be _harsh_! Sakura, what he did to you was far worse! How can you even _look_ at him after what he did?"

I sighed. _Was this going to happen every time I see somebody?_ Just then, I heard another knock on my door, and walked up and opened it. I found Tenten and Hinata standing there, Tenten obviously irritated at me, and Hinata shooting me an 'I'm sorry' look. I invited them in and they sat themselves behind Ino. I knew what Tenten had to say.

"Before you yell at me, Tenten. Let me explain," I said.

Tenten gave me a nod to acknowledge that she was listening, and Ino waiting to hear what I was going to say.

"I know you two are frustrated with me and are angry with Sasuke..." I began.

"Angry doesn't begin to describe it," Ino muttered.

I let her comment slide, and continued.

"But please, you three don't know about what happened while I was gone. Before anyone interrupts me," I said, staring at Ino and Tenten, "I'll tell you why I was gone for so long."

They gave me looks of excitement and curiosity, and I took that as an acknowledgement to continue.

"Before I disappeared, Sasuke came to visit me. He was bloodied and was on the edge of life, his death nearing. I helped him and healed his wounds to the best of my abilities. Itachi was watching us from close by, and I was kidnapped by Itachi to lure Sasuke in. Unfortunately, it worked. Sasuke came soon, but his curse mark had gone, and Orochimaru was dead. The two got into a battle, and they fought. Sasuke killed Itachi. We stayed in the mountains where we both recovered our chakra and Sasuke's wounds were beginning to heal. Then, we made it back to Konoha, which leads us to the present," I said.

Ino and Tenten were angry from the start when I said that I helped Sasuke when he was injured, and they were ready to kill me when they heard about the whole thing. I looked at Hinata for help, and she gave me a small nod.

"Ino, Tenten. Please consider Sakura. I know both of you would do the same if Shikamaru or Neji-nii-san had done the same thing. Please put yourselves in her shoes," She said.

Ino and Tenten just stared at her like she was insane, and sighed. Hinata would not give up, and she continued to defend me.

"I know that if Naruto-kun had left me, and came back wounded and ready to die, I would have done all I could to keep him alive. You can't deny the duties of your heart. What Sakura did was follow her heart, and you can't blame one for following that," She said.

I looked at her, and she smiled at me. She was not angry with me; she had even come to my defense. _She understands me...thank you Hinata._ Ino and Tenten remained silent, unable to bring themselves to the realization that what Hinata had said was true. Then, it became a sob fest. Ino and Tenten began to cry, regardless of how rare that was for them. They told me they were sorry, and all I could do was comfort them.

"We're sorry, Sakura. Hinata's right...you can't deny your heart," they said.

I hugged them, comforting them to tell them it was okay.

"Don't worry," I said.

Hinata smiled, and we all got into a big group hug.

"Thank you, everyone, for understanding..." I said.

We all laughed, and my three closest friends left, content and determined to have everyone in Konoha see the same light about Sasuke.

_Thank you all..._

------

Normal POV

------

The battle to have the ninja and citizens of Konoha see the true Sasuke began. Ino had started with her clan and Shikamaru. Luckily for her, Shikamaru was too lazy to argue, and just agreed to not be angry with him. The Yamanaka clan, however, was not so easily moved. It took Ino's constant arguing and stubborn badgering until they too had realized that Sasuke was an important asset to the ninja in Konoha, and no longer held a grudge for him. Tenten had started with Neji. Her experience, however, was long.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Tenten? I won't accept the Uchiha just because you tell me to," Neji said.

Tenten looked at him, and she was disgusted with his attitude.

"You're just like him, you know that?" She hissed.

She was losing her cool with Neji. Neji just stared at her, and looked away.

"How am I like him? How am I like Uchiha?" He asked.

He _needed _to know.

"Both of you are a great asset to the ninja of Konoha. Both of you were like caged birds, before you both found something that set you _free_. Neji, _please_!" Tenten said, pleading for the forgiveness.

Neji just looked at her, unable to bring himself to say anything.

"Hn."

Tenten's eyes widened as she heard her companion's reply.

"Are you serious?" She asked him.

He looked at her through his pearl-lavender eyes, and smirked.

"Are _you_?" He asked.

She smiled.

"Of course."

-----

Hinata had a much harder job. She first had to start with Naruto. Naruto was worse than Neji, because Naruto had a friendship with Sasuke _and_ Sakura. She realized that he was beginning to acknowledge Sasuke's presence and efforts.

"Hinata, Sasuke-teme is an _idiot_! He _left_ Sakura! You can't expect me to _forgive _him! I'm not that kind of person!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata looked at Naruto and remained calm.

"Naruto-kun, if I told you the story of Sakura and Sasuke, would you forgive him? I _know _you're not that kind of person, Naruto-kun, but do you really understand Sasuke?"

Hinata pleaded him with her kind eyes, and he was forced to listen of the journey. Soon after, he was amazed, and he gave her his trademark smile.

"Let's go for ramen...who _knew_ Sasuke-teme changed?"

Hinata looked at him and smiled.

"Hai, Naruto-kun! Let's go to Ichiraku," She said, her voice emitting an extreme bliss.

------

And alas, over the time span of one year, Uchiha Sasuke became a renowned ninja. He had passed his chuunin exam with ease, and soon the ANBU were no longer watching him, rather _he_ watching the ANBU. He became the captain, and Tsunade soon put her complete trust in him. He gained the trust of even the most prestigious clan, the Hyuuga clan, after the constant persuasion of his companions Hinata and Neji Hyuuga. _He was once again himself_.

------

_Time jump: 1 year. Rookie 9 are 20 years old, Team Gai 21. My apologies! Forgot to mention their ages at the beginning of the story. D:_

Sakura's POV

------

It took so long for everyone in Konoha to regain Sasuke's trust, but I was glad that it finally happened. I remember the long, hard year of everyone throwing him those nasty stares, but eventually, his fan club of helpless girls returned to do their annoying job. I noticed Sasuke slowly breaking out of his cold demeanor, and opening up to me more and more. He told me about when he was young, what he remembered about his mother and father, how he looked up to Itachi when he was young. It was amazing to hear his stories and about his childhood; it was perfect.

------

It was a beautiful spring day, and I was sitting in the midst of the cherry blossoms in full bloom. The wind gently swayed them to dance with it, the air and skies becoming a flurry of pink and white. I looked out at Konoha, admiring its beauty during all of the seasons, but spring the most, where cherry blossoms danced in the air and the happiness of all the villagers sounding throughout the day. I turned my head and looked at Sasuke's apartment. Over the year, I began to sit here more and more, thinking about _him_. When I was still an annoying girl so many years ago, it was _just a childhood crush_. But that love _blossomed_, blossomed into a love that wasn't a _mirage_. It was real, and it was inevitable denying myself of that old feeling. I smiled, and thought about the life I was living, and thought about _him_. I loved having him in my life, whether as a friend or as a teammate. But as long as I was with _him_, I was fine. As long as I could see Sasuke every day of my life, I was content.

"Sakura, you take comfort in this place, don't you?" He asked.

I turned around, and looked up, to find him staring at me. I smiled at him, and returned the gesture. I motioned for him to sit down, and he did. Today was his day off, so he wasn't in his usual ANBU attire, nor was his mask hanging from his neck.

"Yes. I love this place, especially in the springtime."

He nodded, completely understanding me. We seemed to have a complete understanding between each other, whether there were words or no words involved.

"What are _you_ doing here, Sasuke? Shouldn't you be spending your day off doing something more enjoying than this?"

I _had _to know, I _needed_ to know. What did he think of me?

"Nothing's more enjoying for me than doing this," He casually replied.

"What do you mean?"

He turned to face me, and looked in me in the eyes. I continued to look into his onyx orbs, prying to find an answer. I looked at him confused, and he held my face in his hands. He was smiling at me. But _why_?

"Sakura, I..."

------

Hope you liked the chapter! Just _had_ to work on this before school started tomorrow! I'll try updating as soon as I can :D

Muwahaha! Don't you just love cliffhangers :D


	13. Always and Forever

**Shattered Pieces**

Chapter 13- Always and Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

------

Sakura's POV

------

I looked into his onyx orbs, enjoying the warmth emitted from his hands. He looked into my emerald eyes, seeming to pry for an explanation. I held his hands in hope to give him an outburst for explanation, and just for my comfort, and he just continued to think deeper. _It's okay Sakura. Just wait! He'll tell you, he'll tell you when he's ready..._ I closed my eyes and began to think, my heart skipping beats due to nervousness and anxiety, my mind racing due to his answer.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun," I said.

I _needed_ to get this out of my way. I didn't _care _if I had told him this so many times before when we were young; this time, I _meant_ it from the bottom of my heart.

"What's with the sudden '-kun'? I thought you dropped it a while ago," He said, snapping back into reality.

I studied his face, and noticed the seriousness gone. I smiled. _Now I can finally do this...the right way_.

"I just...felt like saying it now..."

I sweatdropped. _Why did I drop the –kun from his name randomly?_ He looked at me, a silent sign to continue. A took a deep breath, and carried on.

"Do you...feel guilty?" I asked.

_I can't bring it up randomly! Lead up to it, CHA! That's my plan!_

Sasuke looked at me, and sighed. I guess I hit the soft spot.

"How can someone _not _feel guilty, after making someone close to them..._broken_? I _shattered _your heart into _pieces, _Sakura. How can you so _easily _forgive me? I _left_ you; I put you in _danger._ How can you...so easily take me back?"

I looked at him in utter shock; my eyes were the size of dinner plates. _How could you think such a thing, Sasuke-kun_? He broke his gaze from me and looked away, ashamed to even _be_ here with me. I giggled, and embraced him; holding him close to my heart, where he would _always_ have a place.

"How could you think that? Anybody would feel guilty – anybody with a _heart_. It's okay, Sasuke-kun. I don't _care_ that you shattered my heart into so many pieces...because, well...you brought it back together again..."

I felt him return my embrace, and I could feel his heart beating with mine. _Was this it?_ I felt his breath on my neck, and I smiled. He pulled away, and touched his forehead to mine, our lips inches apart.

"Are you sure, Sakura? Are you sure you want to love someone like me?" He asked.

I smiled, and nodded.

"Of course! But are you sure you want to love someone like me? I'm...weak...and useless..."

I saw his face harden and his muscles tighten, and he looked me in the eye.

"You aren't weak, nor are you useless. You don't need protection, you can provide that for yourself. You aren't useless...because..."

I looked at him, acknowledging him to continue.

"...because, I _need _you, Sakura. If you weren't here, I never would have left Orochimaru...if I killed Itachi, I'd probably still be in the mountains, dead from my wounds, my mind in clusters of confusion...just feeling..._lost._"

I wrapped my arms around his back, pulling him into another embrace. I snuggled close to his chest, and inhaled his scent.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun...never feel that way again...never feel _lost_..." I said.

I felt his arms wrap around me, and I smiled into his chest. The wind gently blew, bringing dancing cherry blossoms to dance about us, swaying to the rhythm and the singing of the wind.

"Never feel lost, because I'll always be here..."

_The cherry blossoms continued to dance, bringing about a wonderful atmosphere. The wind continued to sway them to its rhythm, steady, steady._

"...and I'll just keep finding you, all over again..."

_They continued to swirl and twist, always falling but always getting picked up over and over again. It reminded me of this love that I had, this love that I **cherish**..._

"I love you, Sasuke..."

_And this love that I **cherish**, I will continue to cherish, forever. Even after the last cherry blossom dies, even after the mesmerizing dance of the cherry blossoms ends, I will continue to cherish this love..._

------

Sasuke's POV

_Their views are switching, I hope it's not too confusing_

------

_She told me to never feel lost again. She told me that she'd always be there for me. She told me that she **loved** me._

"I love you, Sasuke..." She said.

I looked down at her angelic form, snuggling closer and closer to me. My head was rested atop hers, watching the cherry blossoms dance in the wind. I shut my eyes and inhaled the spring air, enjoying her scent of strawberry. I let the breeze gently blow through my chicken-shaped hair, and I just continued to think to myself, think how this happened to me...

"Sakura...never feel weak...never feel useless..."

_Thinking, thinking, I'm always lost in thought. Why was I always so blind? Why were my eyes always filled with loneliness? Why was I always **oblivious**?_

"...You will never be weak...because you're strong in your heart...you follow its duties..."

_I let go of her love once before; one time too many. I made that mistake. Train, train, pain, pain, the daily routine with Orochimaru. But no matter how much pain, I'd always think of what I was doing to myself..._

"...All your strength is right there, in your heart..."

_What was I doing? Why was I training for a goal that I may never achieve? But worst of all, why did **she** haunt my mind? Why was every blow I took and made, why was she **always** there? But I get it now..._

"...And that's why I love you, Sakura..."

_She never left me; she was always with me. I took her heart with me; the responsibility of it haunting me was inevitable. But now I've finally brought it back...and I'll continue to cherish this feeling...I'll never forget this feeling..._

------

Sakura's POV

------

_The boy that was cold-hearted and enshrouded by ice. The boy that I grew to love. First, a childhood crush. Now, true love. It's not hiding away anymore; it finally came out of the darkness called **loneliness**. I cherish this love; I cherish this boy. Nothing will interrupt this love, I won't let anything come in between. Exact opposites, that's what we are. Me, Haruno Sakura. Kind-hearted, cheery, hating violence and chaos that only cluttered my mind, feminine but strong, enthusiastic in the worst and best of situations._

_I am incomplete without him. **We compliment each other.**_

------

Sasuke's POV

------

_The girl that was kind-hearted and perky. The girl that was always annoying to me as a child – the kind of person I ignored. The girl whose heart was pure and strong, one that could so easily be shattered but be so easily mended once more. The one and only girl I choose to love. Love. A feeling she taught me how to feel. I cherish this new feeling that I feel; I am no longer **alone**, I am no longer **lost.** I will let nothing hurt her; I will let nothing come between us. Exact opposites, that's what we are. Me, Uchiha Sasuke. Cold-hearted, easily annoyed, distant, avenge, dark, negative, arrogant._

_I am incomplete without her. **We compliment each other**._

-------

Normal POV

-------

"I love you Sasuke..." She said.

"I love you, Sakura..." He said.

_And then they were left, embracing in the midst of the dancing cherry blossoms, the rhythm of the wind, the beating of their hearts. Alone in their own world, thinking, dreaming of each other, blown away by each other's beauty, each other's passion. He took her lips, and she took his. It was clear that they were meant for each other, standing alone in the midst of beauty – they themselves adding to the splendor of spring. Her heart no longer shattered in pieces, rather pieced together perfectly, never being allowed to break so long **he** took her heart. His heart was no longer enshrouded by darkness and ice; the ice being melted by her, the darkness scared away by her light. They were no longer incomplete; they were no longer seeking. They complete each other. So they stood there, in the splendor of spring, admiring its magnificent beauty, admiring each other._

-------

_Her heart was no longer in shattered pieces. It was pieced together perfectly, and it will never fall apart as long as her cherished love lasts forever._

-------

"I love you, Sasuke..."

"I love you, Sakura..."

-------

_Always and forever they will last. Always and forever they will hear those words reverberate around their hearts. Always and forever..._

-------

_End_

-------

Well, I hope you liked the ending! It's shorter than usual. I might just write and epilogue, rawr! Thanks for reading, I enjoy reading all your reviews :D Thanks to everyone that's read, I appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this story. Till next time!


End file.
